New Innings, New Beginnings
by Miss Meryl
Summary: My 1st fanfic. A story following Amelia through her time at the academy and the chaos she caused, followes up until end of TP. i h8 summaries, hopefully bettr than it sounds. LOL
1. It's a Hard Life Lazing Around

**I do not own treasure planet, all TP characters belong entirely to Disney/ Pixar. Nor am I responsible for Treasure Island character(s) (Alexander Smollet etc.). RIP Robert Louis Stevenson. God bless. ****Amy**

– CHAPTER ONE –

Amelia Smollet woke with a start; she could not determine the exact cause of disturbance from her slumber, though she was certain that she was just dreaming.

She sighed and looked at her clock, 11:24 am. She sighed, "too early to get up now," she murmured, rolling over onto her side to fall back asleep.

At that very moment, Alexander Smollet strode into the room; his captains' tunic was as always: bright, crisp and fresh. "Up, up Flamy Amy!"

Amelia grunted. She hated her father's nickname for her, Amy was so…common and unofficial, she preferred Amelia, stronger, more demanding and respected.

"Come on Flamy Amy, there's a whole day ahead of us," He said. "Don't make me order you out of bed."

Alexander Smollet was a domineering man, requiring utter perfection. He owned his own ship, a grand vessel named the RLS Legacy. He captained it and was the best navel officer on Felinesia.

The RLS Legacy was a grand boat of a very fine craft. It served as a ferry to and from important trading posts and was perhaps the safest means of transport in all the eutherium.

Alexander had supervised the building of the Legacy and had, indeed, planned the design himself. The overall outcome was undoubtedly, the finest ketch on the entire planet and took special pride in the Legacy, which he loved more than anything in the world… except for his only daughter.

"Daaad," Amelia whined piteously, just a few more minutes."

Amelia pulled the pillows over her head and blocked out the light that poured in from the curtains that her father had opened.

"Now Amelia, if you get up, you may join me one last time upon the legacy for a short week."

Amelia sprung from the depths of her bed like a jack-in-the-box, and rushed around looking for clothes.

Alexander smiled and left her to dress. He was especially fond of his _Flamy Amy_, and had always wondered why of all things, she should enjoy sailing so much. After all, women were unlucky upon ships, not that he was a superstitious man and he preferred no nonsense and turned his nose down at ghosts and black Mitheirs.

He scratched his thinning hair and muttered how he could never understand women, his wife Abigail detested ships, saying she found them "resentful, jerky, worthless things." She could not fathom why Amelia enjoyed the sky so much. Women should keep themselves to themselves and no bones about it. Anyway, apart from enjoying sailing, Amelia showed no signs that she wanted to be more masculine.

Her auburn hair was long and she took great care of her nails, which were short and clean. She generally wore skirts and bright t-shirts and was withdrawn around boys. She was very shy and thoughtful, desiring nothing more than to disappear if she ever embarrassed herself.

However, if sailing was what Amelia willed to do most, Alexander was more than enthusiastic to teach her. In fact, four years ago when she was six, Alexander had given Amelia secret lessons how to fly a long boat. He was ecstatic when –being just a child –she had learned in less than two hours.

Amelia was ready in seconds, and tugging on Alexander's arm to leave.

"No hurry Flamy Amy," he assured her, "all day you know, the crew won't be happy today,"

"Why won't they be happy?" She asked curiously, her acute ears pricking up. Though quiet, she was incredibly sharp, and if she had more confidence, she would have been quite formidable.

"Well…they are all…grumpy old men." He said lamely. He did not wish to tell her that his crew was a bunch of sexist dolts (though he was sorely tempted to).

No, much better to leave comments like that until a special occasion, or on the occurrence when Mr. Arrow made him so dreadfully drunk he would spill everything, even the time (and he shuddered to recall), when he and Arrow had mooned in a women's salon, only to realize it was seniors day. Four poor old women were taken to the hospital and given a remedy for shock, one had even been said to have had a heart attack.

How he hoped his Flamy Amy would never find out about that!

Abigail tutted when the two of them appeared in the kitchen. "Really Alex, should Amelia honestly be ferrying about the galaxy? It's dangerous and she'll miss home."

"I won't miss home mother," Amelia said, "on the contrary, I should be delighted to accommodate father upon the Legacy. It is after all, his final voyage."

Abigail sighed; Amelia was turning out to be more like her father every waking day. Talking like she owned the place, learning to use a blaster, she was just a girl, and Abigail wished Alex would treat her like one and not so like his crewmen. As long as she remained shy, there was still hope to make a lady out of her yet.

"Fine," she said shrilly, "go on, by all means, teach our ten year old daughter to combat fight and tend to rigging, I don't care, honestly."

"That's great honey," Alexander said, "but she's been able to do that since she was four, she's laser blasting now."

With that said, Abigail could only watch, as father and daughter rushed out of the house, down to the wharf at the end of their home where the Legacy was docked, its hard wooden planks shining in the late-morning sun.

**Whadda u thinks? To short, 2 random? Gudgud? Garbage? R&R plz. . More soon & remember… if u c sum 1 without a smile, give them 1 of urs! **

– Amelia Johnsonn–

XXX


	2. Traumas and Tragedies

**– CHAPTER TWO–**

Alexander was right, his crew were less than impressed to find that Amelia was coming aboard and there were various mutterings all round. The older members already knew, however Captain Smollet informed all of the new cadets, that the first to complain about Amelia would be confined to the brig; else find themselves chopping onions for dinner.

He wanted no fall-ups onboard for his last journey. It was not the best adventure: carrying cargos of ammunition to the base of Cannerdia, a few planets away, but it was his last and he intended for it to be a grand one.

Amelia stood behind Mr. Arrow as the ship launched. Arrow was a spacer with her father and the two had been best friends during their navy days, though Arrow was younger than Alexander by many years.

Arrow was Amelia's second father, an old friend of the family; the two of them were as thick as thieves, though she was (of course) closer to her father.

"Hello ma'am," he would say every time he saw her. "What grand adventure will we be about today?"

She loved the launch, and last time she had even been able to stand without Arrow, though admittedly she was unsettled by the anti-gravity.

Until lunchtime, Amelia accompanied her father about the ship; he insisted that it was given a thorough inspection for stowaways and the like. Amelia had never actually seen a stowaway, though she wished she could see what the punishment for them was.

Captain Smollet's quarters were off-limits to everyone onboard except Mr. Arrow and if there was ever a dire emergency. Amelia set up her small hammock, which was placed in another small room, like a little study, beside her fathers.

Mr. Rottieirre, the old cook, brought Amelia her dinner. She usually dined alone, her father off to do his duty aboard. When he was gone, Mr. Arrow would play games with her, generally cards and teach her combat skills.

Contrary to all her father had said, Amelia was not willing to learn to fight and she would only tap the training sacks lightly. Occasionally, oblivious to everyone but Arrow, she would have a whiff of temper (such as one of the crewmembers insulted her), and lash out at the targets with such force; they would almost fall from the rafters upon which they hung.

Mr. Arrow was careful to keep these observations to himself, he knew that with her father trying to make her more masculine, and her mother attempting to teach her etiquette, Amelia would have to choose her own path, though which way she would be drawn to was unclear to him.

After a few weeks in space, Amelia was sad to leave the Legacy. She knew that since she was Alexander's only child, she would one day inherit the ship. Unfortunately, if she had no husband who could sail it, or she had no interest in renting it out to spacers, the Legacy would need to be reduced for fire wood.

It broke Amelia's heart to know that her father's pride and joy, should one day be keeping her warm during winters. For although she loved sailing, women would not ever become captains and even if they did, no crew would sail under a woman's command.

Alexander knew this also, and was noticeably subdued. He was aging fast and nearing his 50th birthday, he had no son and Flamy Amy would not be permitted to own a ship. The week had been and gone so fast, he willed for one last mission, but the RNRH (Royal Navy Retirement Home) had made it clear there were to be no more voyages for him.

He usually never listened to his doctors, believing them to be mindless old pricks, willing nothing but persistence and money, but he was admittedly not as young as he once was and never would be again, his days of mooning old ladies with Arrow and painting Admiral Orotund's study fluorescent green were over.

Though he willed the Legacy to live, years in the Inter Steller Navy had taught him that he could never changer Amelia's personality. Only she had the will power to do that.

Amelia collected her small bag of things and watched the crew prepare to dock. She wanted to get home, just to avoid her fathers stare. She knew he was sad, this had after all, been his last journey on the Legacy.

Though he had said not word, nor whisper, all on board knew that he would retire and

As Alexander docked the ship, Amelia was the first off board, running up the hill to her house, trying to hide her tears.

However, more tragedy was to strike, fast, unexpected tragedy, that would change Amelia's life forever, forcing her to make a drastic choice between left and right.

As she smelled the stench of smoke on the breeze and she gaped in sudden horror as she saw her house.

Blazing and burning, it was evident there was nothing left. Though there were no bodies, it was with dawning terror that Amelia knew her mother had perished or been taken hostage by whomever had done this.

Mr. Arrow, who had been told by Alexander, to follow Amelia home, froze in shock as he saw first the house, then Amelia upon the ground, crying to her home that was now a blazing fireball, smoking into oblivion.

**Not the Amelia everyone knows aye? Constructive criticism plz. Dunno if I shud change it or not, but R&R so I can edit it. More soon & remember… if u c sum 1 without a smile, give them 1 of urs! **

** – Amelia Johnsonn– **

** XXX**

****


	3. I don't Wanna Go to School Today!

**I do not own treasure planet, all TP characters belong entirely to Disney/ Pixar. Yay for Disney! **

**Amy **

**– CHAPTER THREE–**

The weeks spent at her Aunt Sylliviers home, were some of the worst Amelia had ever had in her life.

The place smelt of damp and mothballs, her aunt did not much care for children, and Amelia looked forward to the day she would leave there.

She had vowed upon her parent's graves, that she would avenge them. She knew pirates had killed them, and she would never rest until they were all hung.

She would fulfill her promise to her father and she had told Mr. Arrow, that she would like to place the Legacy into his care until she was old enough for it to come into her possession.

She would never be the same, and from that day forward, she was a changed girl.

The first step to fulfilling her pledge was to be accepted into the Interstellar Academy…

Aunt Syllivier was far from impressed when Amelia informed her that she wished for a place in the Academy.

"You'll never be accepted," she scorned. "You're a woman; they only accepted women in the navy several years ago!"

"There's nothing a man can do that I can't do Aunt," Amelia said forcefully. "Times have changed, they'll let me in; my father was Alexander Smollet, Captain of numerous fleets!"

Aunt Syllivier sniffed. She was a tall, thin feline with blonde hair and was not even Amelia's real aunt; she was given the title after she had been friends with Abigail for many years.

Amelia eventually made it. Her father had connections at the Academy and Arrow had set her up with the vice principle of the school Ms. Clannis Brackman, who was touched that Amelia willed so strongly to learn there for her father, though the principle Professor Orotund, had been against it from the start.

Orotund remembered oh-too-well, the little _jokes_ played by Captain Smollet when he was at school. "That boy was undoubtedly the worst thing that ever happened to this school." He would mutter to himself.

When Alexander had become a captain, he had made donations to the school, funding its resource room, and part of the library. The school had never forgotton him, and Professor Orotund's reputation would be shot if he declined Alexander Smollet's only child from attending the Academy.

Amelia waited with baited breath for her letter to arrive, and when it did she tore it open and with shaking hands, unfolded the official document.

Miss. Amelia K. Smollet

67 Gladdsily Ave.

Mirianner

Felinesia

_22.07.67 _

_Dear __Miss.__ Smollet, _

_We are pleased to inform you that your request for a position at the __Interstellar_ _Academy__ has been accepted. You are required to attend a brief hearing from our school officials before the first day of term two. Your hearing shall commence at 1300 in the headmaster's office and we await your presence with high hopes and promising spirits for your education. _

_We look forward to meeting you and shall be delighted to have such a fine pupil at our school. _

_Sincerely _

_Clannis Brackman _

_(Deputy Headmistress) _

Amelia practically flew into the house, dancing and singing all the way, clutching her letter to her chest and singing at the top of her lungs.

Aunt Syllivier shook her head and muttered about dinner, as Amelia's C.Ds blasted their music throughout the little house, causing the windows to rattle and dust shake from the ceiling as the delighted girl danced away.

The school hearing came faster than Amelia could have hoped for, and Mr. Arrow waited at Aunt Syllivier's driveway for Amelia on the morning three days before school started, to escort her to Jack Orotund's office.

As they reached the enormous building, Amelia suddenly felt small and scared. _What if they decided when they saw her, that she didn't belong here? Or what if they just stood there and laughed. All of them. Laughing at her. _

So many insecure thoughts and feelings. Was she really cut out for this?

Mr. Arrow noticed her insecurity and smiled lightly. "They'll love you, there's nothing to worry about."

"What if they laugh?"

"Who?"

"the school board!"

"and why should they laugh?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm not right for the academy, maybe you should just take me home now."

"Why, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were scared Amy." Arrow laughed, using the name she detested most.

However, _Amy_ was the last thing she wanted to hear, as she stood there upon the threshold of the gigantic building that seemed so empty and forbidding; like a shadow. So dark and eerie.

Her father's voice, laughing and humorous, echoed through her brain. Arrow did not know of her father's pet name for her –no one did –but hearing "Flam Amy" inside her, as she awaited her judgment, was so unnerving, Amelia wished Arrow would just take her home. She wished never to let Alexander down. Ever. If she left right now, she could still make him proud.

Arrow pushed on the double oak doors. Amelia willed them to be locked, barred perhaps and closed until forever.

But just to spite her she thought; they swung open with a deafening squeak.

"Shall we?" asked Arrow, grasping her arm, practically dragging Amelia inside the cold, stone entrance where all her years of life would be changed forever.

**Hey pplz! How r Youz? Gudgud? Constructive criticism plz!. R&R so I can edit it. More soon & remember… if u c sum 1 without a smile, give them 1 of urs! **

– AmeliaJohnsonn–

XXX


	4. The School Board

**I do not own treasure planet, all TP characters belong entirely to Disney/ Pixar. Nor am I responsible for Treasure Island character(s) (Alexander Smollet etc.). RIP Robert Louis Stevenson. God bless. **

**Amy **

**– CHAPTER FOUR–**

Amelia allowed Mr. Arrow to lead her through the long halls that all looked the same, all of them so big and long and seemingly endless. Full of doors the same colour, heights, width.

Amelia knew the first few days of her life here would be spent roaming these corridors, searching aimlessly for her classes.

"This way," Arrow said, steering her into a door along a corridor Amelia knew she would never find again.

The room was so large Amelia stared. It would have fitted four of Aunt Syllivier's moth smelling houses into it side by side, even a small garden too.

There was a large mahogany desk against a wall, behind it a great armchair. The rest of the room was furnished with crumbling furniture, most designed from planets halfway across the galaxy.

" Miss. Smollet?" Boomed a fat man.

He was wearing the fakest wig Amelia had ever seen and was undoubtedly "thinning" as some delicately put it, his rather portly stomach protruded from his jacket and he had the shunned look of someone who had attempted to cram his entire belly into a confined space, and it was rebelling, his eyes were small, beady and black and his webbed hands added nothing to improve his squatness.

_Over all impression_ Amelia thought: _Some demented kind of frog thing_.

"This is Amelia Smollet," Arrow said, stepping in to answer the question in Amelia's absence.

The fat man squinted and Amelia turned her laugh into a cough as she considered him to look exactly like a constipated toad. _Could toads even be constipated?_ She wondered thoughtfully.

"Welcome to the Interstellar Academy, I am the headmaster Professor Orotund."

Amelia quietly contemplated the irony of his name. _Orotund? Very apt. _

" Miss. Smollet?" He practically yelled.

Amelia looked up, startled. _Was that a question? _

Orotund narrowed his eyes. "I said welcome to the Interstellar Academy."

_I am not deaf, I heard you. _ "Sir?" she replied.

"I welcomed you, are you not going to thank me?"

_Why in Grimm's name would anyone thank someone for welcoming them? Does welcoming someone desire a ceremonious congregator these days? _"Thank you," she managed.

"Thank you what?"

"Sir?"

He muttered unintelligibly.

Amelia took this time to observe the other people in the room. They were all seated at Orotund's table.

There were six of them, all different species. There was a deer like man with antlers from his head, a woman whom possessed no ears but three noses, two twins who were beetle black and had feelers under their dirty blonde hair, a thing that looked neither man nor women but was dressed in some foreign material that looked horribly like elephant skin.

The last was a pleasant looking middle aged woman, who smiled and winked at Amelia, her thin eyebrows moving. She smiled at Arrow, who hastily tipped his hat and avoided her gaze.

"Very well," said Orotund finally. "Miss. Smollet, you have been summoned today by the school council, because you wish to join our prestigious achievers here at the academy…"

_Does he always shout? _She thought, her mind again wandering from the beefy, angry little man in front of her. _He's really short, I'm taller than him already…maybe he's a dwarf. _

Amelia inwardly laughed as she thought about all the stunts she could pull on him. _I could put a little note on his back with an arrow to his wig saying 'who killed the cat!' Nah, that's way too traditional. _

She thought through possible things she could do, before finally thinking a knee-slapper that would give her hours of entertainment, grinning, she returned her gaze to Orotund.

"I now turn tour board and ask them to give their judgment. What does the school board consider appropriate?"

The members spoke quietly for a few seconds, before the nice old lady stood and read a statement.

"The school board recognizes Amelia Smollet, daughter of the late Alexander Smollet. We digress that his death has placed a deep impact upon our decision, we feel that Miss. Smollet should indeed, join the ranks of our fine young students. She may be one of our younger students, but we feel that it is our duty to see Alexander's child, safely through her learning years. We pray that her years here are congenial, and that she will stay with us for an aeon!"

The board members smiled approvingly and the woman sat down.

Amelia's heart leapt, she had been fairly certain she would get the position, but she hadn't counted on all the board accepting her.

Orotund fumed. "Does-does no one have any argument?" He asked weakly.

The board members were silent. Amelia could have touched the ceiling, she was in and she had made it! _If only Daddy could have been here. _But she couldn't brood on that! Her journey was about to begin.

**Hey pplz! U all gud? Feelin' great? Cool! Constructive criticism as alwys plz!. R&R so I can edit it. Really enjoyin positn'! More soon & remember… if u c sum 1 without a smile, give them 1 of urs! **

– Amelia Johnsonn–

XXX


	5. The Employees

**_I do not own treasure planet, all TP characters belong entirely to Disney/ Pixar. Yeyah go Disney! _**

**_Amy _**

– CHAPTER FIVE–

No one noticed the solitary figure making her way slowly up the stairs, clutching the banister for support, a somber expression on her attractive young face.

Amelia made her way slowly to her room. Her luggage would be brought up later. She looked around as she climbed the molding staircase to her room.

Yesterday she had been so happy, accepted into the academy, plotting against her headmaster, laughing with Mr. Arrow all the way into town for her books, then for ice cream with him.

Now that had passed however, it left room enough for all of her worries and doubts.

She gazed miserably around her, every door and corner an enduring maze with no center, just stretching on and on forever, winding paths that seemed to lead nowhere in particular but there for the sole purpose to torment her and tease her until tears poured from her eyes.

Her room was on the sixth floor of the main building. Amelia had been wrong in thinking that she would never find Orotund's office again; the room was situated right above the main office, a large room, filled with bright sunlight.

Now all Amelia had to worry about was finding her classes on time.

She wandered the halls, searching for a sign, some note or something that would simply drop from the heavens and tell her exactly where she was supposed to go.

No such sign appeared, and Amelia simply stood on the stairs, looking around helplessly for some sign of life. Being the day before school started, she was out of luck.

The nice woman who had winked at her, was in fact the woman who had written Amelia's letter, the deputy head Ms.Brackman. Brackman said that Amelia would have to stay at the school. Her parents had left no notice as to where she should live now that they were dead.

Amelia was an orphan. Her parents had no siblings as far as she knew, her father had been almost 50, so her grandparents had died before she was born even. She had no one.

Arrow had said that she was welcome to live with him, but as he was not a relative, Amelia had the suspicion that would never happen.

Amelia had teased Arrow mercilessly about Ms. Brackman –or to whom Amelia jokingly suggested _Clannis Arrow _had a better ring to it –and laughed as his normally unfazed expression changed into one of embarrassment and denial.

As she finally found the right corridor, Amelia searched for her dorm. It was one near the end as usual and she opened the door to reveal three blue beds each with their own chest of drawers.

She wondered which to take. She decided upon the one by the window, throwing herself upon her bed she thought about all that had happened to her.

She was alone, confused and tired, she had no family, no friends (except Arrow) and so it seemed: no future.

The door swung open, and a short little human man bustled into the room, dragging Amelia's trunk of clothes, putting it down by the foot of her bed.

"You're the one then?" He said in his croaky little voice, "That new girl of Alexander's"

Amelia nodded, "y-yes,"

"What are you crying for?" he asked suddenly noticing the trails on her cheeks.

Amelia brushed them away, "Nothing," she muttered.

"Sure don't look like no nothin' I ever saw." He replied.

Amelia gulped, "I'm lonely, tired and hungry, I've got no friends and no family, and I'm completely alone."

The dumpy little man stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Y'no, you ain't the only one alone here,"

Amelia looked up.

"Lots of people go here, most with no families."

"R-really?"

"Sure, sure! Lots and lots!" replied he with a smile. "You're never alone at this here Academy, you'll make plenty of friends I'm sure."

Amelia cheered slightly at that.

The man chuckled, "And as fer being hungry? Well now, being the caretaker, I know every room in this place as the back of my hand I do! In fact," he lowered his voice, "If ye want, we can both get a little bite to eat right now."

"Really?" said Amelia, jumping to her feet.

The old man smiled. "I'm Merovec," he said, offering a hand.

Amelia shook it, "Amelia Smollet, oh, but you already knew that."

Merovec grinned, and Amelia followed him out of the room.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Merovec was not kidding; he really did know everything about the Academy, from its completion date two hundred years ago, to the present day. A goldmine of information from over thirty years of working there.

She was introduced to the cooks Martha, Maria and Matilda, three triplets who resembled snakes, though they had thin fingers that worked fast with food.

Amelia was instantly admitted amongst them and they talked happily to the girl of her father and all he had done at the academy.

Amelia was enthralled at their hospitality and chatted happily away with them for hours, before heading back to her room.

"You must come down here again Miss. Smollet," Maria said, taking her eyes from the food to look at her.

"Visit us any time child," Martha added.

Amelia thanked them all and Merovec and rushed upstairs. She had a big day ahead of her and she did not wish to oversleep.

**

* * *

Sorry I haven't written in such a long time! I've been writing other stories and doing other things, now I hope to write much more of this story! Thanks for your patience people!**

**Amelia Johnsonn **

**XXX **


End file.
